NOCHE LIBRE, ETERNAS PASIONES
by aniachiba
Summary: Este el conjunto de mini historias que se desarrollaron en la noche libre que se tomaron los hombres del palacio de cristal, para entender esta historia leer fantasias de reyes, el capitulo de baila para mi, disfruten de estas, pequeñas historias. Cada una son de las parejas de esposos que son parte de la realeza de tokio de cristal, recuerden que los supremos reyes van a parte
1. FUEGO Y PASION

**Nota autor.**

**Para aquellos que quedaron con las ganas de ver que pasaba con los generales del reino de Tokio de Cristal y sus respectivas esposas, he decidido hacer las ocho situaciones que se vivieron durante la noche libre de los hombres de Tokio de Cristal. Espero que disfruten este pequeño regalo.**

**FUEGO Y PASIÓN**

Parejas: Rei y Nicolás

**POV REI **

Cuando escuché que mi amado esposo iba a salir con los hombres del palacio, o sea los esposos de todas nosotras, agradezco a Mina que haya averiguado a donde iban, por que no iba a permitir que Nicolás se metiera con cualquier tipeja, después de tantos centenares de años que llevamos casados, eso si que no. La verdad es que el plan que había planificados entre todas la reinas era muy atrevido, pero entretenido. Intersectarlos en su juerga iba a ser una ataque sorpresa para ellos y quienes más que sus esposas podrían seducirlos hasta dejarlos tan calientes como una volcán.

Cada una de nosotras escogió un disfraz para la presentación individual en el escenario, ya que antes de todo íbamos a hacer una baile súper sexi en grupo. Pero individualmente teníamos que lucirnos para dejar a nuestros esposos con ganas. Quien iba a decir que Serena tuviera tan buenas ideas y yo pensando hace cientos de años que era una cabeza de chorlito, jajajajaj, la verdad que servirles a mi esposo su trago favorito, tocando su piel, fregándome en el, lanzando mi aliento en su exquisitas orejitas y ver como se excitaba por mi culpa, era un espectáculo digno de ver sobre todo, como sus manos sudaban de lo nervioso que estaba, me imagino que pensando que es lo que le haría si llegaba a tocar a una mujer que no fuera yo. Tal ves en algún momento deje que mi pelo este lila, ya que siento que me veo bastante sexi en ese color, digamos que la pluma de trasformación hizo una buena elección.

Para sorprender a mi degenerado esposo escogí el disfraz de diabla, que tenia mi color favorito el rojo, fui la primera en salir y comencé con mi baile (como no se mucho de música, escojan la música más sensual que conozcan para esta escena), moví, mi caderas suavemente, a pesar de haber un caño en medio del escenario no me quise arriesgar a usarlo por lo mismo empecé a hacer movimientos sumamente sensuales, me tire al suelo con mis piernas abiertas, mirando a través de mi máscara, subí y baje mis caderas contra el suelo, con mis dedos comencé a acariciar mis labios y mi cuello, me di una vuelta y alce mi trasero dándole una vista muy provocadora desde donde estaba sentado, pensé que iba a llamar la atención de todos pero veo que mis amugas en su forma de servirlos, los había dejado muy pendientes de show que ellas y a hacer, por eso no me costó captar la atención de mi amor, aunque por mi ego me hubiera gustado que todos me pusieran atención, aunque sinceramente me da lo mismo, me gusta ver como mi esposo babea por.

Bajo del escenario y me acerco a él, empiezo a pasar mi lengua por su una de sus orejas, suspiro fuertemente y descaradamente pongo mi mano en su paquete sintiendo lo duro que está, veo que me mira con un poco de confusión y deseo, luego el acerca su nariz a mi cuello y huele mi aroma, veo el brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, siento como sus dedos piñizcan mi trasero, le sonrío y vuelvo al escenario, a dar fin a la parte de mi show.

**POV NICOLÁS**

Cuando llegamos al bar nos pareció raro que estuviera vacío, pero después nos habíamos dado cuenta que no era así, cuando unas hermosas camareras se nos acercaron y pidieron nuestra orden, extrañamente a cada uno nos tocó que nos atendiera una, a mi lado llegó una chica con unas curvas espectaculares y un cabello de un extraño color lila, unos labios rojos y una máscara también roja, eran unas camareras muy sexis y la atención que nos dieron no sabría como describirla, el hecho de que esta chica se sentara en mis piernas, refregara su trasero en mi entrepierna, me lamiera mi cara y con sus dedos recorriera parte de mi cuello hacía que mi piel se erizara, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso, me sudaban las manos pero algo me era familiar en esa chica, pero antes de sacar alguna conclusión, se levanto de mis piernas y unos minutos después empezó el show. La verdad es que no podía quitar mi vista de esa pelilila, bailaba como si fuera una gatita en celo y mi pene pensaba lo mismo, tenia una erección dolorosa, cosa que me pareció extraña ya que la única que lograba ese efecto en mi era mi esposa Rei. Después de que terminara el primer número, a cada una de las chicas le tocó hacer un show individual y la primera que pareció en un sexi traje de diabla fue esa chica, podía ver que no apartaba su vista de mi, se tocaba con sus manos, me miraba con hambre y aunque Rei se enoje, no puedo negar que tenía ganas de caer en el pecado con esa chica, olvidarme de todo y lanzarme al escenario y hacerla mía, hasta estar saciado de ella, hasta que ella olvide de cómo se llama, se que no debería pensar eso, pero es inevitable. Luego que se mueve muy provocadoramente en el escenario, ella baja y se sienta nuevamente en mis piernas, lame unas de mis orejas, me hace sentir su aliento en mi piel como lo hace mi esposa cuando hacemos el amor y sin esperarlo pone una de sus manos en mi entrepierna haciendo que gruña de manera silenciosa ante tal osadía, como guiado por mi instinto acerco mi nariz a su cuello y siento su aroma, cuando mis fosas nasales sienten sus olor reconozco quien esa mujer, y esta no puede ser más que mi esposa, su aroma es inconfundible, así que sin que nadie se de cuenta piñizco su trasero y ella se levanta de mis piernas, se va al escenario y termina su show, dejándome con una erección tan dura como un tronco.

Luego las otras chicas que me imagino son las esposas de mis amigos hacen su show individual, recibimos cada uno una nota con una invitación al privado con cada una de las bailarinas, veo que cada unos de mis amigos se para y dicen que vana a volver a casa, la verdad no se si creerlo, lo que es yo voy a aprovechar que mi esposa apartó una pieza y le haré el amor, hasta que mañana no pueda caminar o necesite sillas de ruedas, jajajja, es raro pensar que todos creen que mi esposa es la parte apasionada de este matrimonio, pero aunque nadie lo sospeche podría decir que ella es el fuego y yo soy el fuego y la pasión.

Espero que mis amigos se vayan y les digo que también me dirijo a casa, pero la verdad es que voy a la habitación donde esta mi esposa, el administrador me abre la puerta y entro en esa habitación dándome cuenta que esta está rodeada de una luz roja y pétalos rojos en el piso, puedo ver una silla como especie de trono en la mitad de la pieza y una enorme cama con unas cuerdas en los cuatro extremos. De repente siento que la puerta se cierra y veo a mi esposa vestida de diabla como el show que hizo en solitario.

Me dice que era un chico muy malo por andar en lugares, teniendo una esposa e hijos y por lo mismo era merecedor de los castigos más rudos del infierno. A si que como mi primer castigo, me dijo que podía mirar, pero no tocar, wao pero con semejante traje no quiere que la toque, si hasta puedo notar como sus pezones están duros, se me hace agua la boca verla con ese traje, tal vez cuando no este enojada le pida que se lo vuelva a poner.

Empieza a moverse hacia mi y con unas esposas, me amarra a la silla, dejando mis piernas sin posibilidad de movimiento. Se acerca a mi y empieza a pasar su lengua por mi cuello, mis mejillas y mis orejas, lanzando pequeños gemidos que me encienden al máximo haciendo que mi pene se ponga más duro de lo que ya estaba. Con su dedo comienza a desabrochar mi camisa y alzando mis brazos me saca la camisa, luego lame mis pezones y muerde fuertemente, haciendo que llegue una corriente eléctrica a mi miembro, baja su cabeza hasta llegar a mi vientre donde juega con ombligo, sigue bajando hasta llegar hasta mi cinturón y con sus manos lo desabrocha y baja mi cremallera, liberando temporalmente mi miembro. Baja mis pantalones hasta los tobillos ya que como tengo los pies amarrados no los puede sacar por completo, pero al parecer eso no le molesta, es como si desde un comienzo quisiera que fuera así. Con su dientes muerde suavemente mis testículos y con su lengua comienza a humedecer mi bóxer, simplemente el placer me hace gemir como loco. Ella saca su lengua de mi bóxer y me dice que guarde silencio, por si hago algún sonido hará que sufra mucho más, ante ello solo trago duro, por que se que ella es capaz de cumplir su palabra.

Cuando ya tiene mi bóxer totalmente mojado con su saliva y a mi al borde del orgasmo, se levanta y empieza a quitarse ese diminuto trajecito, con una baile sumamente sensual, se humedece sus dedos y empieza a acariciar sus senos, haciendo que estos se pongan cada vez más duros, se acerca y pone sus senos cerca de mis labios y acaricia mis mejillas con sus pezones. Intento lamer sus pezones, pero ella se aleja, lame sus dedos y masajea sus pezones nuevamente. Con su otra mano se dirige a su deliciosa vagina, que increíblemente esta totalmente depilada, en todos lo años que llevamos juntos, ella solo se recortaba los pelitos de su vagina, por que a mi me gusta ver como nuestros vellos púbicos se juntan y se ve las mezclas de colores cuando hacemos el amor. No puedo negar que me excita el ver su vagina totalmente a la vista, se me hace agua la boca y me dan ganas de devorarla.

Lame uno de sus dedos y los dirige hacia sus labios vaginales, comienza acariciarse lentamente, lanzando pequeños gemidos y yo me tengo que tragar los míos, ya que ella me tiene prohibido hablar.

Luego mete sus dedos en sus entrada y comienza a meterlos y sacarlos, antes de llegar a su orgasmo, cosa que se por que conozco sus mirada cuando esta a punto llegar al clímax, se acerca a mi y se sienta sobre mis piernas, comienza a moverse lentamente sobre mi miembro, para que nuestros sexos se roce, no puedo evitar que un fuerte gemido escape de mis labios, ella para callarme, e besa apasionadamente. Luego desciende hasta mi cuello y lame mis pezones. Sin ningún aviso entierra mi pene en su vaina y comienza un deliciosos sube y baja sobre mi miembro, pero cuando estamos a punto de llegar al clímax, sale completamente de mi y comienza a besarme nuevamente. Repite el mismo movimiento anterior, enterrando mi pene en su vagina hasta que me deja con las ganas nuevamente. Cuando ya van cuatro veces que repite lo mismo, yo ya no puedo más con mi frustración. Gracias a que el rey nos concedió poderes como sus caballeros, concentro mi poder en las ligaduras de mi manos y pies logro desatarme, sorprendiendo un poco a mi loca esposa, la tomo fuertemente de los brazos y la lanzo en la cama, me pongo encima de ella y empiezo a besarla de manera salvaje diciéndole, que es hora de que acabe con mi frustración y viendo lo húmeda que está, simplemente tomo mi miembro y con una estocada me hundo en su vagina, haciendo que los dos lancemos gemidos de placer, empiezo a moverme rápidamente, acaricio sus clítoris con vehemencia hasta que ambos alcanzamos el clímax, quedo unos minutos depositado en los pechos de Rei y sin darle tregua, la doy vuelta , con mi brazo alzo sus caderas y la pongo en cuatro patas, nuevamente dirijo mi miembro hacia su vagina y comienzo a penetrarla con todas mis fuerzas, aumento y disminuyo mi velocidad paulatinamente, retrasando su orgasmo, con mis manos masajeo sus senos y beso toda su espalda.

Luego tomo una de sus piernas y la pongo sobre mi hombro, en esa posición vuelvo a penetrarla, logrando llegar mas profundamente, la habitación se llena de gemidos por parte de ambos. Cuando llegamos nuevamente al clímax, la doy vuelta nuevamente y comienzo a besarla de nuevo, alzo sus dos piernas sobre mis hombros y empiezo a penetrarla nuevamente, es increíble que no me haya cansado todavía, pero esta noche me siento tan caliente, que solo daré un pequeño respiro para que volvamos a empezar otra ronda. Creo que ahora a mi me toca amarrarla, mi esposa no sospecha toda la ventaja que le coy a sacar a mi día libre.

Se que muchos de mis amigos piensan que Rei es puro fuego y por eso también pura pasión, pero debo decir que aunque pocos lo crean, lo que ella tiene de fuego, yo lo puedo tener doblemente de pasión, digamos que somos una pareja más bien explosiva, pero no puedo vivir sin los arranques de pasión que se desata entre nosotros.

Fuego y pasión combinación letal, que a mi amada esposa le costo asumir, todavía recuerdo los años que tuve que invertir para romper as corazas de su corazón, para descubrir el verdadero fuego que hay en ella y así ella descubrió la gran pasión que ocultaba este ayudante del templo y ahora su eterno caballero.

Nota del autor

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este mini fic, si recuerdan estos va a ser 8, ya que son las situaciones que vivieron las parejas en su noche libre, nos coman ansias, se que me he demorado un poco con las fantasías de los reyes, pero la que viene es: la chica nerd y el popular. Se que querían ver a Darién de nerd, pero creo que este sería muy parecido a lo que se mostraba en el anime, así que decidí que la cabeza de chorlito se convirtiera de la chica nerd, nos leemos pronto.

Besos, aniachiba


	2. QUIEN DOMINA A QUIEN

**Notas del autor.**

**Acá les dejo una nueva historia de las sailor scout, ella también tenían derecho a realizar sus fantasías. Como ya saben estas historias con lo que pasaron cada una de las parejas en el día libre de los caballeros de Tokio de Cristal. Disfruten**

**aniachiba **

Pareja: Mina y Yaten

**¿QUIÉN DOMINA A QUIEN?**

**EL LADO OSCURO DE YATEN**

**POV MINA**

A penas me enteré, que era lo que tenían planeados nuestros queridos esposos, no aguanté el decírselo a todas las chicas , juntas planeamos la forma de sorprenderlos, gracias a nuestra reina pudimos convencer al encargado del club, para hacer un show privado a nuestros esposos sin que ellos se enteraran, la idea de todos nosotros era provocarlos cuando le sirviéramos la bebida y con nuestros bailes, después de eso, cada una era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con sus esposos, pero lo por lo visto la idea del día libre de ellos fue de Andrew, así que me imagino que Lita se hará responsable de hacerlo pagar por su genial idea. Debo reconocer que el poner al límite a nuestros esposos es una tarea de lo más agradable. Por lo que respecta a mi experiencia con mi querido Yaten, se que lo que menos va a pasar es que se enoje, todo lo contrario va a aprovechar hasta la última instancia de esta locura, por lo que es seguro que en algunos días no podre levantarme, ya sea por que me deje totalmente agotada o por que no me deje salir de la cama.

El llevar cientos de años casada con él y después de tener 4 hijos, hemos explotado nuestra creatividad al máximo, somos una pareja sensacional, todavía recuerdo cuando recién nos conocimos y el pensaba que era igual que las fans que siempre lo perseguían, pero me dediqué a demostrarle lo contrario, después de que volvieran a su planeta, en el cual se quedaron un corto período de tiempo, la princesa de ellos les dio la oportunidad de volver a la tierra y aunque la mayoría de las chicas no se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar, el trío de estrellas volvió obviamente como hombres, para sorpresa de las scout, Yo no le hice caso a Yaten, por que estaba aburrida de sus desplantes por lo mismo me resigné y ya era costumbre cuando ellos volvieron, lo que no me esperaba era que el tomara las riendas y literalmente me sedujera y de que forma. Tuvo detalles conmigo por como tres meses, pero aún así no le hice caso, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que me encerrara en mi propio departamento, me amarrara a la cama y después de una pequeña y acalorada pelea, terminara haciéndome el amor. UF, esa fue una noche muy caliente, después de ello, ya no pude evitarlo más, como si fuera poseído, me tomaba en el ascensor, en la cocina, en el baño del templo de Rei, en plena playa. ¿Por qué?, fácil me había pedido matrimonio después de la primera noche juntos, pero yo le dije que no. Pero no conforme con eso, después de recibir mi respuesta, me tuvo encerrada en su habitación por una semana, haciéndome el amor todo el día, se detenía solo para dejarme ir al baño, si se podría decir así, por que entraba al baño conmigo, vigilándome, para que no me escapara esperaba que terminara de hacer mis necesidades y me tomaba ahí mismo, se sentaba en la tasa del baño y me ponía a encima de el, sin darme tregua hacia que lo montara una y otra vez. No conforme con eso, me tomaba en la ducha, me secaba con la toalla, a veces, por que otras simplemente lamia todo mi cuerpo según el secándolo. Uff mejor dejo de pensar en como fue nuestro comienzo o sino me voy a poner más caliente de lo que estoy.

Antes de empezar con nuestra pequeña sorpresa, usamos la pluma de transformación de nuestra reina, la cual logro cambiar el color de nuestros cabellos y nuestro corte de pelo, solo el color de nuestros ojos se conservo. Aunque si soy sincera se que nuestros esposos nos van a reconocer, por que llevan muchos años con nosotras, pero siempre es bueno tener ideas diferentes.

Cuando llegamos al club y luego de vestirnos con nuestros respectivos trajes, Salimos a escena, gracias al administrador el club estaba vacío y solo nuestros esposos estaban ocupándolo, la función comenzó, con nosotras vestidas de meseras muy sexis, cada una tomo la orden de sus respectivos esposos, se veían tan lindos nerviosos, pero eso duro solo unos momentos, por que cuando nos sentamos en sus piernas, las actitudes de ellos cambiaron, obviamente nos reconocieron y disfrutaron de nuestra sorpresa.

Me senté en las piernas de mi adorado esposo, parecía un poco incomodo en un principio, pero luego se acercó a mi cuello y sintió mi aroma, me imagino que en esos instantes me reconoció, por que empezó a acariciarme las piernas y a decirme al oído, como que siendo una mujer casada me sentaba en las piernas de otro hombre, sin embargo, después de eso dijo que le gustaba mucho este servicio adicional. Empezó a subir sus manos sobre mis piernas acariciándolas con más fuerza, una de sus manos fue a mi blusa, la cual fue desabotonando poco a poco, a pesar de que le decía que nos podían ver, el me decía que cada uno estaba concentrado en su mesera, antes de que Yaten se pusiera más osado logre ver que nadie estaba al pendiente de nosotros por lo mismo permití que mi esposo tomara en control.

Luego de desabotonar mi blusa, me dio vuelta para que quedáramos frente a frente diciéndome que le gustaba más con mi pelo natural, pero que el negro no estaba mal, baja su cabeza a mis senos y quita con sus manos mi sostén empieza lamerlos y mordisquearlos, humedeciendo mis pezones, con su otra mano corre la tanga que traigo debajo de la falda y empieza a masajear mi clítoris con sus dedos, saca sus manos y mojas sus dedos para dirigirlos nuevamente a mi vagina, no se por que lo hace si yo ya estoy tan húmeda que sus dedos se refalan con facilidad, empieza a besarme con fuerza y mover sus caderas sobre mi intimidad, puedo sentir lo duro que esta, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar siento como baja el cierre del pantalón y sus bóxer, lo miro con incredulidad ante tal acto, el solo sonríe y me dice que simplemente quiere estar dentro de mi, aunque una mamada no estaría mal como parte del aperitivo que quería que le sirvieran, ante eso simplemente pego mi caderas a la suya facilitando lo que el quiere hacer. Saca su miembro duro e hinchado y comienza a jugar con la entrada de mi vagina, mientras se divierte besando mis pezones, sin previo aviso, toma mi cintura me alza sobre sus piernas y con fuerza me penetra, casi sin aguantar el gemido de placer que sale de mis labios, lo muerdo en el cuello, haciendo que el haga lo mismo para reprimir su gemido, comienza a moverse de arriba a bajo, tan fuerte que apenas logro sostenerme de el, después de una cuantas estocadas, llegamos al clímax, callando nuestro grito de placer en un gran beso apasionado, después que siento como su semilla invade mi interior, suspiro y lentamente me retiro de su miembro, le susurro a su oído que quedó clara la orden y que de inmediato se la traía. Me levanto y siento como su semen recorre mis piernas y percibo una mirada proveniente de mi esposo, que aún no esta satisfecho, pero para eso tenemos toda la noche.

Luego que presentáramos nuestro baile en conjunto y el de Rei previamente, llegaba mi turno así que vestí de colegiala y empecé mi gran número, (en esta parte imagínense la música que les gusta) hice movimientos sensuales al comienzo de la canción, luego me arrastre sobre el suelo, como gata en celo, siempre mirando fijamente a Yaten, increíblemente no puede llamar la atención de los otros chicos, siempre me he considerado una mujer hermosa, pero es comprensible, me imagino que cada uno esta esperando la presentación de sus esposas, me dirijo hacia Yaten y empiezo a bailarle, me subo en sus piernas y con mis manos acaricio la erección oculta en su pantalón sin que los demás se den cuenta, lamo sus orejas y muevo mi trasero para que vea la pequeña prenda que cubre mi intimidad, después que terminara mi show, voy hacia al camerino, escribiendo una nota para Yaten para juntarnos en una de las habitaciones del club, lo conozco tan bien que se que ira, así que simplemente voy a prepararme para el show privado.

**POV YATEN **_(me imagino que estaban ya desesperadas por saber que pensaba este arrogante chico, acá se los dejo…)_

Vaya idea que tuvo Andrew, pero no me molesta en absoluto, aunque si soy sincero preferiría pasar el día libre con mi esposa, sin sacarla de la cama, todavía recuerdo cuando empezó todo esto, si soy sincero al principio pensaba que era una más de la niñas tontas que me seguían por que era un cantante famoso, pero me equivoque, lamentablemente me di cuenta tarde de ese error, ya que simplemente logre en ese tiempo ser solo un conocido para ella.

Cuando volvimos a nuestro planeta, me di cuenta de cuanto extrañaba sus locuras y su forma de ser. Gracias a nuestra princesa logramos volver a la tierra, obviamente bajo la apariencia de hombre lo que implicara que ya no fuéramos sailor, sino unos caballeros, que teníamos poderes y todo. Cuando volví a la tierra con mis hermanos, quise formar de algún modo una amistad con sailor Venus, pero esta ya no me prestaba la misma atención que antes, lo cual me dejó bastante desilusionado, luego de hablar con mis hermanos llegué a la conclusión que me había enamorado de esa loca scout. Pero como mi orgullo es grande, al principio no le hice caso a ese sentimiento, hasta que de un momento a otro no podía controlar lo que ella me hacía sentir. Con sus desplantes, me dejaba de lado, apenas me saludaba y simplemente hablaba con mis hermanos, cuando intentaba acercarme ella inventaba cualquier escusa para no estar cerca de mí, pero tomé la decisión de conquistarla. Estuve 3 meses, con dos semanas y 8 horas intentando conquistarla, haciendo de todo, escribiéndole canciones, que se la dedicaba en público, haciéndole serenata a las afueras de su departamento, hasta invitándola a citas, las cuales eran rechazadas rotundamente, llegué hacer cursilerías como comprarle peluches, bombones y flores, escribirles tarjetas, pero ella ni caso me hacía. Hasta que un día Serena, la conejo, ahora por supuesto la reina de Tokio, ella me dio varias advertencia de si se me ocurría hacer sufrir a Mina, pero yo le respondía que era ella la que me hacía sufrir, sin embargo, la pequeña conejo me encaró todos los desplantes que le había hecho a su amiga, así que no esperara que fuera fácil que ella me aceptara, en lo cual tuvo mucha razón. Pero pasado en período de 3 meses, yo ya no podía con mi impaciencia, así que por lo medios tradicionales no llegué a su corazón, lo iba a hacer por la fuerza, así que eso hice, un día decidí meterme en su departamento y esperarla, cuando entró, le tapé la boca y la lleve a su cama, donde la amarre, luego de varias torturas totalmente deliciosas para ella, para mi un poco dolorosas, pude conocer su cara cuando llegaba al éxtasis, verla desnuda, ufff que cuerpo se gasta mi diosa, pero no quise terminar ahí, después la hice mi mujer, por que fui su primer hombre y obviamente voy a ser el último, pero no solo quise quedarme con una sola vez haciéndola mía, sino que la tuve todo un fin de semana, amarrada a la cama haciéndole el amor, sin antes pedirle que se convirtiera en mi esposa.

Pero como si fuera poco ella se negó a convertirse en mi esposa, pero perseveré y de que manera, me convertí en su sombra, cada vez que iba distraída la poseía, le hacía el amor en el ascensor, el templo de su amiga Rei, en el baño, un día la oculte detrás de una rocas en la playa y la hice mía. Y si eso no la convencía de casarse conmigo, no usaba protección por lo cual en cualquier momento podía quedar embarazada, por que no dejaba ningún día de hacerle el amor en cualquier lugar, después de dos meses por fin obtuve mi ansiado si, sin necesidad de un bebé de por medio, aunque no hubiera sido ningún problema en ese momento. Para evitar que se arrepintiera la lleve a las Vegas y nos casamos después se hizo una ceremonia múltiple con las otras scout, aunque ya llevábamos 2 meses de casados.

Ahora soy un hombre inmensamente feliz, con 4 hermosos hijos, extrañamente pensé que como parecemos conejos íbamos a tener más, pero Mina me dijo que siempre se había cuidado, pero no me importa tengo unos hijos y nietos maravillosos. En fin, gracias a nuestro amigo Andrew convencimos al rey de tomarnos el día libre, así que aquí estamos en un club nocturno lejos de nuestras esposas, aunque me muero de ganas de volver a casa y estar en la cama haciéndole el amor toda la noche y el día libre por supuesto, pero me imagino que tendré que esperar.

Llegamos al club y luego de unos momentos se acercaron nueve meseras a atendernos, una para cada uno, pero algo me era familiar en ellas, aunque no estaba seguro. Cada una se comportaba de manera muy coqueta con nosotros, el solo pensar lo que pensaría Mina me hacía ponerme muy nervioso, pero cuando la mesera morena se acerco a mi a pedir mi orden y se sentó en mis piernas, supe inmediatamente de quien se trataba, ya que mi cuerpo solo responde a mi mujer, mi amante y esposa, así que solo seguí el juego, pero de esta no se libraba, tenia muchas ganas de volverla hacer mía como hace cientos de años lo vengo haciendo así no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Primero empiezo con un pequeño mordisco en sus orejas, que es su punto débil, después lamo sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, como no puedo mantener mis manos tranquilas, recorro sus largas piernas hasta llegar a su intimidad, masajeo su clítoris, disfrutando de la humedad de su vagina, con mi otra manos comienzo a jugar con sus senos, hasta que ella ahoga sus gemidos en mi cuello dándome un mordisco, acto que me hace sentir muy caliente, le reclamé que era una mujer casada y que no debía estar haciendo eso, con un tono burlón obviamente, felicitándola por el servicio adicional y sugiriéndole que me hiciera una mamada. Baje mis pantalones y mi bóxer, liberando mi miembro que estaba muy duro, con suavidad la doy vuelta quedando cara a cara con ella, diciéndole que me gustaban mas las rubias, pero que las morenas no estaban nada mal, por lo menos la que tenía adelante, tomo mi miembro corro su tanga y la embisto con fuerza, ella me cabalga unos cuanto minutos, aunque esta un poco preocupada de que nos descubra, aunque conociendo a mis amigos seguros cada uno esta haciendo lo suyo con sus esposas.

Cuando llegamos al clímax, ahogando nuestro jadeo, en los hombros, ella se baja de mis piernas y como buena mesera me dice que le quedó clara mi orden. Se retira y puedo ver como mi semen se desliza en sus hermosas piernas y me doy cuenta que aun no tengo lo suficiente de ella. Después de que llegaran nuestros tragos, nos dimos cuenta que éramos los únicos en el local, lo que me imaginé fue idea de nuestras queridas esposas, comenzó el show, el cual era una baile grupal de las 9 chicas, wuao, que baile nos dejaron a todo muy calientes, luego de eso hicieron cada una un baile, pero yo simplemente tenía ojos para mi esposa, así que no se como fueron los otros, solo tengo que reconocer que esa colegiala me estaba llevando al límite y me dejó dolorosamente duro, parecía una gata en celo y yo quería puro ser su gato.

Después de que todas se presentaran recibimos una nota de ellas, El rey fue el primero en salir diciendo que se devolvía al palacio, aunque la verdad no le creo nada, por que ese par de reyes son casi tan calientes como Mina y yo, eso lo demuestra lo seis hijos que tuvieron, aunque hay más pruebas obviamente, a ellos no les gusta perder el tiempo tampoco.

Leo la nota con atención la cual dice que me dirija al cuarto de Venus, eso me hace reír ya que hace acotación a su planeta, me dirijo hacia el administrador y le pregunto donde esta el cuarto y el me muestra el camino.

Llego a un cuarta con una cama inmensa en tonos amarrillos, veo una extraña silla como la que usan los médicos para ver a las mujeres, en el fondo veo una cruz con unas esposas, pero ni rastro de mi esposa, lo cual me hace crear varias ideas en mi cabeza, conociéndola como es todavía debe estar alistándose para nuestro encuentro, pero es hora de que le demuestre quien manda, total es mi noche libre así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Cuando la veo entrar al cuarto me doy cuenta que esta vestida con unas pantaletas al parecer de cuero y un sostén de cuero negro también, tiene un pequeño látigo en la mano, realmente se ve deliciosa, ¿acaso pensara que me va a torturar con ese látigo?, mmm, quiere jugar rudo, pero no la voy a dejar seré yo el que tenga el control de la situación, así que amor mío prepárate.

La tomo por la cintura y comienzo a besar su cuello, que se que es un punto sensible en su hermosa piel. Lamo delicadamente cada rincón de el. Aprieto su cuerpo fuertemente para que sienta lo excitado que estoy, con una de mis manos tomo el látigo y se lo quito, con fuerza la alzo, para que por instinto ella se sostenga con sus piernas a mis caderas, no el ejercicio hace que ella sea flexible, me encanta hacer nuevas posturas con ella cuando hacemos el amor, en esa posición, la cual es un poco incomoda para mi, me apoyo en la muralla para no caerme, con una de mis manos, le saco el sostén y empiezo a masajear sus pezones rudamente, mostrándole quien es su dueño, logrando que mi mujer grite de puro placer. Bajo un poco su cuerpo para que ella este de pie, aun sin que ella me vea, tomo la tanga y la deslizo por sus largas piernas, lamiendo sus muslos, cuando desciendo. Vuelvo a tomarla de la cintura, pero ahora comienzo a jugar con su clítoris, apretándolo y con sus de mis dedos, penetro su delicada vagina, lo cual me hace sentir lo húmeda que esta.

Con fuerza alzo una de sus piernas para tener más acceso a su intimidad, como estoy muy duro ni siquiera tengo que dirigir mi miembro a su vagina, que en todos estos años se ha convertido en mi eterno hogar, de una estocada me hundo en ella y empiezo envestirla una y otra vez, haciendo que en la habitación solo se escuchen nuestros jadeos y gritos de placer. Cuando mi esposa llega al clímax, aun yo no lo he alcanzado por lo mismo doy vuelta su cuerpo y la apoyo en la pared para volver a penetrarla, no permito que diga ninguna palabra y la empiezo a besar apasionadamente hasta que ambos nos perdemos en un clímax intenso.

Cuando por fin recuperamos en algo nuestro aliento y antes de tomarla nuevamente, ella con un tierno puchero me dijo que se suponía que era ella la que me iba a tener a límite, y me llamó tramposo, ante esa declaración le dije que no importaba quien estuviera al mando, pero que por lo menos iba a pedirle una semana al rey para estar con ella, así que se preparara por que no iba a dejar que abandonara la habitación, ya sea esta del club o la del palacio, ante ello mi esposa traga saliva, ya que no sería la primera vez que le hago eso, pero antes de escuchar cualquier protesta ante mi plan, la tomo de las caderas y la dirijo hacia esa silla que permite que ella tenga sus piernas completamente abiertas.

Pongo su cuerpo y comienzo a amarrar cada uno de sus miembros, dejándola con las manos atadas, las piernas dobladas y completamente abiertas, lo que deja a mi vista su deliciosa vagina. Me pongo de rodillas y con mis manos y lengua comienzo a lamerla y masajear su intimidad, hasta que ella alcanza un nuevo orgasmo. Me quito los pantalones y me desnudo para que ella me contemple, como no es novedoso estoy nuevamente duro, me dirijo hacia sus senos y comienzo a besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos, cuando la veo absorta en el placer, vuelo a penetrarla una y otra vez hasta que ambos alcanzamos el clímax, me apoyo en sus pechos y doy pequeños besos en su rostros, cuello, vientre y senos, mientras recuperamos nuestra respiración, cuando siento que ya recupere el aliento, la beso, lamiendo sus labios y obviamente luchando con nuestras lenguas.

La desato de esa silla y por fin la llevo a la cama, pero mi esposa, audazmente me lanza a la cama dejándome tirado en ella, empieza a besar todo mi cuerpo, muerde mis pezones y luego se dirige a mi pene, para empezar a lamerlo, rozándolo casualmente con sus dientes, no me doy cuenta pero de un momento a otro ella va cambiando el ritmo y empieza a introducir mi pene a lo profundo de sus garganta, envolviéndome en el calor de ella, luego de tanta tortura ya no aguanto más y me vengo, haciendo que ella se trague todo mi semen, ante eso después de tomarlo todo y dejarme limpio me sonríe, toma mi miembro nuevamente y comienza a masajearlo nuevamente hasta que se pone duro, se sienta en mis caderas y empieza a enterrar mi pene en su vagina con un ritmo demasiado lento para mis gusto por lo mismo alzo mis caderas para hundirme profundamente en ella, logrando sacar un gran gemido de sus labios. Entre los dos reunimos nuestras caderas hasta que somos víctimas de un nuevo clímax que nos deja rendido en la cama. Sin salir de ella la tomo de la cintura y hago que se recueste en mi pecho y dulcemente le digo, descansemos un rato y luego seguimos. Ella simplemente me sonríe y me dice que esta bien pero eso no me iba a librar de estar amarrado esta noche.

Simplemente le digo que esta bien, aunque siempre sea yo la que la tenga a mi merced, es bueno hacerle creer que ella también tiene el control, o sino su fama como diosa del amor no tendría validez, cierro mis ojos y duerno.

**Autora**

Al día siguiente en esa habitación se ve a una pareja recostada en la alfombra plácidamente dormida, cualquiera diría que allí no ha pasado nada, pero el olor a sexo se penetra en cada rincón de la habitación, así que me imagino que el pobre administrador tendrá que hacer un aseo muy minucioso, pero creo que ellos van a seguir, por que están despertando nuevamente….

Mejor es que salga de escena para que ellos sigan disfrutando de su fantasía

**Notas de la autora**

**UFFF, por fin pude terminarla, me podrán creer que llevo más de un mes intentando terminar esta fantasía, pero bueno acá esta, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo..**

**Saludos, a todos y gracias por su paciencia**

**aniachiba **


End file.
